Games of Deceit
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Usagi is a topnotch temptress of the dark guy down there and been given a mission where others have failed. Hiiro Yui had escaped the wrath of the dark lord many time. Will Usagi be the one to bring him down?


Just love me cuz I **know** you all do..hehe..wow…not comin back on ff.net for a while and I just start myself two more new fics instead of finishin my others XD I'm such an irresponsible person ___ Well anyways, tell me watcha think..and don't complain about my grammar. I know I bite so I don't need more peepo telling me. But if you have free times, wanna be my editor??? ^_~ it's only once in an eon that I write anyways..hehe..

__________

She made her way along the cold corridor of the dark place. Her heels clicking with each step, as her seamless dress flowed gracefully behind her. She passed others along the way and each bowed down to her. A smirk appeared on her delicate face. Upon arriving the large double door, she slowly turned the cold knob as the door clicked open. Peeking her head in, she saw the usual scene that greeted her each time.

A man with dark hair stood towering over another of her kind, as he enjoyed their intimacy. The women giggled as she told him to stop, but he only pried more as she noticed his hand had already slipped under her silky red dress. The woman released a small gasp as her body begins to give out. She moaned softly as if pleading for more.

"Ahem." her voice rang out through the atmosphere the other two had created. Both looked up to see an unhappy blond staring at them. Both smiled sheepishly as they separated from each other.

"Usagi!" the woman squeaked out. Usagi rolled her eyes at the other.

"Thanks for the obvious," she shot back sarcastically. "And you better not tell me that you called me down here to see this." The two blushed deeply as Usagi made her way to sit down.

Both started to straighten themselves up as the man walked behind the desk and tried to look serious; even though his cheek is still flushed pink.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased him with a smirk. The other woman took a seat right next to her as both women stared at him. He cleared his throat and gave her a document to read. She eyed him suspiciously as she opened it. A photo fell out along with a short description and outline.

"He should have been down here years ago, but for some luck he had escaped it all," the man told her. She smirked at him again.

"Wow, someone actually escaped your misfortune, ne Wufei?" she commented too sweetly. He shot her a glare, which shushed her up. For now.

"I heard of him as well. Many others had already failed this one. That's why you were called Usagi." She raised a delicate eyebrow at the other woman.

"Eh? What happened to you Rei? Be a surprised if you failed it." Rei blushed slightly.

"Course I wouldn't if I had a chance to go," she defended herself. Usagi giggled.

"You know Wufei, everyone will start to notice your special treatment to her soon." Again Wufei glared at her.

'I'll think of something," he mumbled to her; trying to rearrange the _documents_ on his desk. Both women giggled, as Usagi took a look at her new mission. Her eyes gleamed hungrily at the photo.

"He seems tasty," she commented; still looking at the photo.

"Don't fall for him now," Rei teased her. Usagi blew her a raspberry as she looked at her mission's vital status.

"Hmm…24, single, occupants…assassin…hmmm…not bad," she commented with growing interest.

"How long do you think it'll take you to finish?" Wufei asked her as he leaned back in his chair. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"6 months to a year," she answered with a sly smile. Both stared at her wide eyes.

"What?!" Rei cried out. Then she stared at the blond woman suspiciously. "What are you planning?" Usagi shrugged her shoulders, with her sly smile still intact.

"Just wanna have some fun," she answered innocently.

"Whatever," Wufei answered her. "Just as long as the big guy doesn't complain to me then I don't care how long you take."

"Like you ever," she shot back at him. Ignoring his glare, she stood up to leave the room. "Better start getting ready." She winked at the two. "Don't mind me. Just continue where you two left off when I leave." Both blushed a deep crimson as she shut the door behind her.

"USAGI!!!!"

__________

She giggled as she stepped into her room. The two just cracked her up sometimes. She tossed the documents onto her night table as she fell onto her large queen sized bed. Lying there lifeless for a couple of minutes, she slowly got up. Wondering softly to herself of what to do now. She wouldn't be leaving for her mission until tomorrow, so she might as well do some research. Waving her hand, the documents floated her open hand. Lying on her stomach she began to check over her mission.

__

'Wow,' she thought to herself as she read his accomplishment. _'Killed 35 men with only 12 bullets. Not bad.'_ Her mouth curled up into a pout as she continued to read. (Don't you ever done that before? Sure know I have) She checked over his family status to find out that he's alone. 40 of her kind as already tried to get him, but all had failed. Smirking to herself, she began to feel that she was anticipating this mission more and more. _'Time to create an identity.'_ she told herself as she sat up on her bed.

With a wave of her hand again, a large, translucent screen appeared.

__

'Hmm.. let see…' she thought to herself as she began to think. She waved her hand again and in the space of name, flashing green letterings had appeared on the first line.

__

Name: Tsukino Usagi

Waving her hand again, more letterings starts to appear on the common knowledge.

__

Sex: Female

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Birthday: June 30 19xx

Height: 5'3 (Damn..I'm much short than that ___ )

She continued sitting there to ponder of what to put in the occupants line. Her brow scrunched together in deep thought. Finally her eyes brightened as she thought up of one that wasn't at all suspicious. With another wave of her hand, the space was filled.

__

Occupants: Unknown

She giggled as to how this would lead things up to. Dully, she waved another flick and other spaces were filled.

__

Age: 22

Family: Orphan

Address: Moving constantly

Origin: Japanese

Reviewing to see the profile she made up for herself, she waved her hands one last time and the screen disappeared. Yawning, she fell back onto her pillow and let the sleep wash all over her.

__________

He ran desperately behind a wall as gunfire whizzed past him, nearly scarring his shoulder. He breathed heavily, leaning against the wall. Loud trekking sounds made its way closer to him. He looked around frantically for an escape and smirked as he found large boxes. Swiftly and silently he jumped on top the large crates and stood well above a couple of meters off the ground. Seeing the shadows of his oncoming enemy, he bent down low. 

His enemy came into and turned into the dark alley. Skillfully he placed his gun out and with one shot, his enemy lay lifeless; a few electric shock rising now and then.

****

"Mission success," a computerized voice announced over the intercom and the place was fling into light. His eyes winced under the change of brightness, as he jumped down from the crates. He made his way out of the training room and grabbed his water bottle. Taking a large gulp, he wiped away his sweat. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he packed up his things quickly and left the room. 

Many young women standing outside gave loud giggles as he walked past, he sent them a glare which made them giggle even harder. He left the key to his locker to the person behind the counter.

"Have a nice day Mr. Yui," the person called out to him.

Once outside, he made his way toward the large bike that was standing by itself, faraway from all the other luxurious mobiles. Placing his bag securely to the holder, he swung his leg over the bike and roared the engine. Many stopped to stare at this handsome man as he made his way out of the lot and down the streets. The wind blowing his luscious dark hair.

_________

Once arriving into his apartment, he tossed his bag aside and left his key somewhere on top the coffee table. Making his way into the bathroom for a nice hot shower, he inwardly groaned as he heard the phone ring. Pressing the speaker, he decided to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"Whats up my good man?" a cheerful voice rang out from the small phone speaker. "Knowing that you won't answer I'll just continue talking anyway. It's me your good friend Duo! Anyway, not **wanting** to waste your battery, I'll make it short. The thing you asked me has arrived. But don't think I'm gonna send it over to you." He heard Duo blowing a raspberry into the phone. "Oh no mister. You better come over here and get it yourself. Hilde! Not **there**!" and the line was cut off. If he knew it was this dumb guy then he would've just went on to his hot shower. Leaving his coffee aside he made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door.

__________

She smiled into the night as she took in her surrounding. Gunshots were clearly in the air and she took a deep breath of the air she haven't been able to take in for months. Pounding footsteps came her way as she moved to hid. Running past, she gave a smirk as she saw her target. Transforming her clothes into one that stuck to her body like her own flesh, she smirked as she pulled out a gun and stared at the magnificent metal object.

__

'Time to make my debute,' was her final shot as she ran towards all the action.

__

__________

I **was** gonna make the guy with Rei be Mamoru instead but thinking of how I'm setting this, I thought it'd be too boring if it was revolved around the gw situation so just to **spice** it up ^_~ hehe… This fic is just a spur of a moment kinda thing so dun expect much =/ I dunno where this fic is going, that's for sure ___ Idea? How did I come up with this? Just so happens I was hopping back onto ff.net I stumbled cross Hikari-chans' **amazing** fics, Leave Me Breathless, and got the idea from one of the lines in the last chapter. Thanks to my two lubly pre-readers Michi Hatabaki and Yasha StarRider I think. Since she got off before I can claim that she is.. -___- so dun hate me if I got it wrong. ::blows raspberry:: nvm..she got back on, n I was right..hehe..Like it? Hate it? 


End file.
